Raine Falls
by ChaoticSpore
Summary: Raine Falls. Abusive drunk father. Mom's dead. 7yr old brother relies on her. She ends up doing the unthinkable. She gets sent to Forks. What's gonna happen there? Rated T for future chapters. Full summary inside. OCOC BE JA ER CE
1. Raine Falls

**Full Summary:**

**Raine Falls lives with her father, who is an abusive drunk. Her mother's dead. She has a little brother, who relies on her for everything. He's her only family now, and she can't let her father take him away from her. One day, she does the unthinkable. Her actions get her arrested and sent to Forks, Washington. What is going to happen there? What's going to happen to her brother when she's gone? How will things turn out for the both of them? Will they ever meet again?**

_"And who exactly are the Cullens?" Raine scoffs. _

_**I don't own any characters except my own.  
The songs are not mine either, unless I leave an Author'sNote next to it saying it is. **_

* * *

"Kids!! Get back here this instant!" The policeman huffed as he ran after the four figures who were laughing and jeering at him. The heavyset Officer Bryce doubled over, panting, "Hah! Old Bryce is too fat! Can't even chase four teenagers!" Louie laughed maniacally. "Come on! Let's go!" A rough feminine voice urged, and by the time Officer Bryce looked up, they had disappeared out of sight.

Another evening in Los Angeles…

The four figures consisted of a girl and three boys. Two of the boys were brothers; Bart and Louie. Bart was seventeen, the older one by a year. They caused nothing but trouble. They were known in school as the 'Troublesome Duo'. However, they often kept to themselves. Nobody really knew much about their personal background.

The other boy, Kale, was born into a rich family. He was fifteen years old, and really admired Bart. He thought of Bart as his idol, because Bart never seemed to be afraid of anything, never did back down from a fight and he was tough. Last but not least, was Raine Falls. She too was fifteen, but she looked and acted so much older. She lived with her father, who was an abusive drunk. Her mother had passed away when she was 10 years old; leaving her behind with her younger brother, Caleb who had just celebrated his 7th birthday this year.

Raine's story was probably the worst out of the four. She was a rebel, who often got into huge fights at school and had been caught stealing several times. Most of the time, she stole canned food and drinks to bring back home. Her performance in school was displeasing and her teachers thought of her as a rascal. However, no one knew why she behaved so, not even the boys. It was a secret everyone was dying to find out.

"Guys, it's getting late. I better get this stuff home. Caleb must be hungry," she said, stuffing the few cans and packet drinks she had grabbed back at the store into her bag. "Sure? We could hang out at my place. My folks are gone for the week," Kale grinned.

Raine smiled at him, "Thanks, but my brother comes first. See y'all tomorrow," Raine waved as she walked backwards, and broke into a run. Within minutes, she reached home. As she walked up to the front door, she could hear the television blaring out vulgar language and her father laughing loudly at the show he was watching. She quietly walked in and locked the door behind her. She was about to walked up the stairs when a cold pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulder. She was spun around and was faced to faced with her father.

His eyes were bloodshot; obviously, he had been drinking as always. She nervously glanced at the table in the living room. He had drunk a whole bottle of red wine, which was mixed with white wine. There were three beer bottles scattered on the floor. He had consumed twice the alcohol he usually consumed. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" his words slurred as Raine inhaled in his intoxicated, vile breath. "I'm going up to feed Caleb," she murmured, grasping her bag. "Speak up, you ignorant little brat!" he yelled in her face, and slapped her hard. He pulled her hair and pushed her to the floor. Raine whimpered as he pummeled her several times, before finally kicking her sides and he got up. He jeered and spat at her and walked into the living room, where he crashed on the couch.

Raine got up as fast as she could, wincing from the pain which had been thrust upon her. She grabbed her bag and went to clean herself up in the bathroom, before going to see her brother. She went into Caleb's room. He was watching the playing with his Transformers' action figures,which she had stolen for him, as he had wanted it badly. His eyes lit up at the sight of her and rushed to hug her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tears came to Raine's eyes. She had to protect Caleb; she would make sure he'd never lay his hands on Caleb. She carried him to the bed and fed him, while he gabbled on excitedly about what he did the whole day. Raine soon tucked him into bed. She didn't feel like going back to her room, and she ended up lying next to Caleb, with her mp3 player.

_"Cause You gotta be bigger, and be faster, and be stronger_

_if your gonna survive any longer_

_in this lifetime it better be the right time_

_the first time might be your last time_

_am I a failure if I got nothing to lose_

_No, I'm not a failure, I've got something to prove"_

Raine found herself agreeing with the song playing. She listened closely, absorbing every word into her mind,

_"I'm not listening, not anymore_

_The more I can, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

_Cause I've lost my innocence_

_and I'm a stranger, A life changer_

_I'm a man that's not afraid of danger_

_I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail_

_because I'm not afraid to derail_

_I got respect and I don't neglect_

_the people that I really care to protect_

_am I a failure if I got nothing to lose_

_No, I'm not a failure, I've got something to prove"_

Raine suddenly felt strong and determined. She wasn't going to let her drunk, abusive father bring her down. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in five years.

* * *

The next day, Raine ditched school as always.  
She decided to come home early, seeing as Kale, Bart and Louie weren't to be found.

She took a nice, long, hot shower. The water felt so good on her body. It made her bruises bearable and cleaned up some of the cuts as well.  
As she was enjoying her shower, she suddenly heard a scream.

It came from Caleb's room.

* * *

**Please review & tell me how it is.  
Should I continue this?  
I'll need at least 3-5 reviews saying so..**

**I have another fanfiction up.  
Check it out in my profile :)**

**  
And what do you guys think of Robert Pattinson as Edward?  
I personally think Kristen makes a nice Bella **

* * *


	2. Violence

Hello all :)

**Thank you for the reviews. **  
This chapter contains... **quite** a lot of violence, but it mainly is about what Raine did.  
_"The Unthinkable" _

So please do read on, the next chapter would be **longer**.

* * *

Raine froze as her eyes bulged.

"Caleb," her lips parted.

She turned the shower off, pulled on her undergarments, a shirt and a pair of shorts on. She slipped and her knee slammed against the cold, hard, cement floor. Pain shot up her thighs and she groaned, wincing. She could hear soft sobbing coming from Caleb's room, and footsteps walking up and down, as if deciding what to do. Suddenly, they stopped.

Hang on, Caleb, I'm coming, Raine thought desperately. She got up, and limped as fast as she could to his room. She opened the door and she saw Caleb on the floor, whimpering, looking down at his feet. He was nowhere to be found. Raine quickly went to him and tried to carry him out to her room instead, but he winced and was biting his lip to keep from crying out loud. "What is it, honey?" Raine whispered, soothing back his beautiful blonde locks which clung to his forehead.

Caleb shook his head, still biting his lip.

"Caleb, what is it? We have to get out of here," Raine hissed, growing impatient.

Caleb opened his mouth several times, trying to speak but no sound came out. Raine tried to wait patiently, and Caleb finally stuttered out, "My-my-my lef-left l-l-leg hu-urts,". He wheezed and his tiny body trembled. Raine finally noticed his left leg, which was pretty much swollen. The ankle had turned into a nasty shade of blue-purple. Raine growled. Fucking monster, she thought, how could he do this to a child?

Raine was suddenly pulled back with a huge amount of force. She landed with a thud on the floor, and she was looking up into her father's eyes within seconds. He seemed drunk, but not too drunk. He had an unpleasant scowl on his face, and his eyes held nothing but rage and hate in them. She tried to get up when he snarled, "I got a call, Raine."

Raine froze.

"What was the hell was that about, Raine?" he spat at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raine placed her wordly carefully and said them firmly, but inside, her heart was beating rapidly.

"You stole from them, you little bitch!"

He raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek.

Raine bit her tongue a little too hard and tasted her blood.

No, it's not going to happen again, I refuse to let this happen again, she swore. She got up and ran out the door, down into the kitchen.

She could hear him bellowing from above, cursing at her. He went down the stairs, calling out her name. She quickly opened one of the cabinets and shoved whatever she took into her back pocket. She looked around desperately for a place to hide. Her eyes landed on the dining table. She pulled up the tablecloth and hide under the table, completely hidden. She held her breath. Footsteps were becoming faint and soon, they couldn't be heard at all.

After a while had passed, Raine peeked out from under the tablecloth.

It was clear.

She climbed out from under the table as quietly and as fast as she could. She needed to get Caleb out of here. Just as she was about to run up the stairs, she suddenly felt her hair being tugged and yelped as she was pulled backwards. "Come now," a voice hissed in her left ear, "I'll teach you not to steal again." He let out a cackle and practically dragged her into the living room. He wheeled her around to face him and held her firmly by the shoulders, sitting her down on the couch, and him next to her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he grinned disturbingly at her, and she spat in his face, growling softly at him. His grin grew bigger and he traced her lips with his finger, "Just you wait, I'm going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to scream for help because I will be making sure your lips won't be opening after I'm done with you, and Caleb will be next."

Raine immediately bit his finger –hard-, and he howled in pain, his features twisting up. She let go after a while, disgusted at the taste of his blood in her mouth. She scrambled to get off the couch but he pulled her back with one hand and stroke her hard.  
"I should have killed you a long time ago," he snarled, his face looming closer towards her.  
Raine looked up at the man who had brought her down for the last two years. Because of him, she had no real friends. Because of him, she was abused. Because of him, she couldn't achieve good grades, as he'd beat her up so bad she had no energy to study. Because of him, they were poor and she had to steal to get food.  
She can't take it any longer.  
"I'll finish you off," he said, the words similar to what he said before, "You're going to die by my hands."  
Raine growled at him, "Too. Late."  
Before he could utter a word, Raine reached behind into her back pocket, and with one swift movement, he was staggering and fell onto the floor. He blinked several times, gasping a little, and his eyes went blank.  
Raine shuddered.  
She had just stabbed him in the throat with a small knife.

* * *

**Ok, so how was it?**

**I did warn you about the violence lol.  
I'm feeling...kinda generous, so I'll let you guys choose one.**

_The next chapter to be in someone's POV (you may state who you want it to be) **OR** for it to be in 3rd person's view._

**And **I also want you guys to come up with a name :)**  
A guy's name.  
**

**AND.**

I'm bringing **Jacob** into the story, and Raine will be meeting him first.

**So if you Jacob lovers want more, or anyone who wants more, do review.  
It helps. :)**

**Suggestions & ideas are very welcomed. **


End file.
